Going for Glory, Gold, and Love
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: During the winter games, two atheletes meet by chance or do they? One is a figure skater the other a hockey player. Both dream of winning the gold, but neither planned on falling in love. Present day fic, AB pairing. summary is bad I know
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a fic I've been hiding away. Inspired by the games in Torino, this is just a the teaser intro. More to come soon! _

* * *

"The Olympic Games must not be an end in itself, they must be a means of creating a vast programme of physical education and sports competitions for all young people." --Avery Brundage 

Every 4 years, you get the chance to prove to yourself and the world that you are worthy. You get to prove to everyone that's told you otherwise you made it. Every 4 years you get a chance at the dream you've had since you started training. Ever y 4 years dreams are won or crushed, but not without the realization that you have proven your worth. But this time the dream isn't about winning or loosing, it's about finding yourself, your true self.

This time a figure skater who has trained all her life will discover what truly awaits her at the games. And the underdog team that has proven their worth will find out that winning isn't everything. It's the only thing.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ok, we're gonna get things started here. I know the previous chapt was just a teaser. Inspired by Turino. Everyone gets new names. Brenda is Briseis, Achilles is Alex, Priam is Peter, but Helen is still Helen. Enjoy! _

* * *

The plane's tires screeched as they made contact with the icy ground. But this was no ordinary landing. It was one of the first planes that would land in the city that would host the winter games, Turino, Italy. The pilot landed the plane as best he could, it was a bumpy landing to say the least. The passengers on board were all those deemed worthy enough to compete in the games. Some were nervous, some were calm, and some were just loud. 

Brenda was sitting on the plane, anxiously waiting to get off the plane. She grabbed her bag and made her way out and down the small cold narrow makeshift hallway. Once she made it to the gate she was greeted by a flash of light bulbs and cameras. She covered her eyes from the light as she felt reporters and photographers asking her a million questions. She couldn't hear any of them.

"Brenda, how does it feel representing your country here at the winter games?"

"Are you nervous?"

"Do you feel pressure that you're the top voted hopeful?"

"Who's making your costume?"

"What's your program like?"

Brenda was unable to answer any of their questions as their attention was diverted to the hockey team that walked out of the gate. They were loud, rude and incredible obnoxious on the plane. Brenda remembered how incredibly loud they were, singing their songs and how she wasn't able to sleep at all with them on board. She was glad that the attention was on them and not her. She quickly tried to slip away.

The reporters and photographers immediately bombarded the hockey team, the Greek ice hockey team. The flashing bulbs and questions were nothing but a haze to them.

"How do you feel about being at the winter games?"

"Are you nervous?"

"Do you know you have been voted as the underdog?"

"What's your game plan?"

The players on the team loved the attention but did not answer. Instead a blonde man emerged smiling. His sapphire blue eyes looked directly at the cameras and answered calmly.

"We are very happy and proud to be here to represent out country Greece, the country that originated these games. We are here to play the best damn game we can. And everyone else better look out"

He smiled and made his way over to the baggage claim. The rest of the team followed him.

Brenda was watching the luggage spin around and around. She was wondering where her one bag was.

Another woman appeared and stood there waiting for her luggage. Brenda took note of the woman next to her.

"You're Helen!" Brenda exclaimed.

"Yes, please keep your voice down" Helen motioned

"You won the silver at the last games"

"Yes, please I don't want everyone to know I'm here"

"I saw you at the world championship, you were amazing"

"Not good enough, I only placed 4th in that. Some young hopefully won that competition. I have to be careful of her"

"Why?"

"She's keeping me on my toes"

"Helen! What are you doing!" A voice yelled out

It was Max storming down towards her. He grabbed her by her arm and gave her a good yank.

"What are you doing? Consorting with the enemy!" he hissed

"What?" Helen asked

"She's Brenda! Your competition! She won the world championship that YOU should have won!"

Helen looked over at Brenda who looked no more than 18, 19 the most.

"You're Brenda?" Helen asked in disbelief

"Yes" Brenda smiled

Helen was older than Brenda not by much, but her body wasn't able to do all the things she did when she was younger. She was 24, and considered old in her field. In fact this would be her last winter game. She had failed to get the gold at the last game and her coach Max had driven it into her skull that she had to win the gold this time, there was no other option.

Helen was being dragged away by her coach while Brenda watched on. And from the corner of her eye she saw her bag. She reached over to pull it off the conveyer belt. She placed it on the ground and then turned it so the wheels were on the ground. She reached for the handle to pull it out, but she fell back onto the conveyer belt instead. The handle was apparently broken during transport. Brenda scrambled to get off the spinning contraption. Everyone just stared at her. Finally an arm reached out and pulled her off the belt. Her eyes looked up at her would be hero. Blue eyes peered into her brown ones. She felt the closeness of the embrace and his arms holding her still.

"Are you alright?" he asked

Brenda stood there unable to breathe at the closeness. She stood there lingering in his embrace longer than she should have. And then the photographers showed up, snapping pictures and blinding them with their flash. Brenda pulled away quickly and returned to her bag.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Are you intimate?"

"Are you doing a joint performance on the ice?"

"Are you her new doubles partner?"

He did not answer, instead he walked off to find his own luggage while the rest of his team found theirs. The photographers continued to hound him, but he didn't seem to mind, rather he liked the attention.

Brenda was dragging her one bag through the airport. She saw Max yelling at Helen still. She looked away trying not to stare. Brenda then heard someone calling her name. She turned around and saw her own coach and uncle Peter running towards her.

"Uncle!"

"Brenda! It's so good to see you" Peter hugged his niece

"It's good to see you too!"

"Come you must be tired"

* * *

_ I hope you guys are amused. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Here's another chapter, hope you're all amused. And as always please R&R! Thanks! _

* * *

Brenda was walking around the Olympic village where the athletes stay at during the course of the games. She was dragging her bag along. 

Alex was with his teammates starting a fire, a bonfire in front of the house they were staying it. The Greek team always knew how to party and they did not hesitate to start one. Even if they were at the Olympics.

"Where are the marshmallows?" Alex asked

"Right here!" Eddie answered with the bag

Brenda was walking by then when she saw the massive fire they started. She shook her head and kept walking. Alex saw her walk by and was tempted to go after her, but decided not to. There was something about her, but he wasn't sure what it was, or if he wanted the distraction. He had worked too hard with his team to be easily distracted by a girl of all things.

Brenda finally found where she was staying and settled into her room. She sighed and leaned back into the bed. She tried to sleep but instead heard more yelling, She got up and looked out the window. There were a bunch of athletes heading towards the bonfire. She decided to go out and see what the big fuss was about.

She went outside and walked towards the fire, there she saw the Greek ice hockey team running around shirtless singing and dancing. They were all drinking, roasting marshmallows and making smores. Brenda watched in amazement as they ran around, not allowing the cold to get to them. She found herself staring at him again, his well chiseled muscles his strong arms and his well defined backside. Brenda turned away and started to walk away when she bumped into Helen.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Brenda started to say

"Oh, Brenda. Are you leaving so soon?" Helen asked

"Yes, I'm tired from the trip"

"No use in getting any sleep tonight, not with these boys around"

"You know them?"

"Yes, my husband's brother is sponsoring them"

"Your husband?"

"He's also my coach"

"So you know these Neanderthals?"

"They're not so bad once you get to know them"

* * *

Max was meeting his older brother Andrew for drinks.

"Brother, how have you been?" Max asked

"Could be better. This team is costing me a fortune"

"It'll be all worth it when they win"

"And win they will"

"I need to ask something of you brother"

"What is it?"

Max threw down a picture of Alex and Brenda on the table. Andrew picked up the picture and looked at it.

"Pretty little thing" Andrew noted

"Yes, she's Helen's competition. And apparently easily distracted"

"By Alex of all things."

"Yes brother, I haven't asked you for much have I? But will you help me in this? This is Helen's last chance, she's old, if she doesn't win now, she'll never win. And all this time and money I've spent on her is nothing"

"Alright, I'll have Owen speak to Alex about this matter. I'm sure he wont' mind the distraction. They don't play until later in the week"

* * *

Brenda was practicing in the rink with the other athletes. Peter watched his niece do her jumps with pride. Helen put her skates on while her menacing husband watched.

"Will you hurry up already?" Max hissed

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Helen said as she got onto the ice

"Now hurry up!"

Brenda saw Helen on the ice and smiled.

"Brenda, one more jump, make it count!" Peter yelled out

Brenda smiled and complied, she glided along the ice gracefully and did her triple axle jump and landed perfectly.

Alex and the rest of the hockey team were getting ready to get on the ice when he saw her. He was taken back for a moment by her, as she was so graceful on it. It was the same ice he skated on, competed on, and yet he had never seen anyone like her on it.

"She is a pretty one isn't she?"

Alex looked over and it was his friend and team manager Owen.

"It's the pretty ones that get you in trouble" Alex said as he picked up his hockey stick

"I have something to ask you"

"I hate it when you say it like that, it usually means that _he_ wants something"

"He does want something"

"Don't ask me then"

"Look, it's not that bad if you think about it"

"I'm not doing it"

"Alex, it's such a simple thing for you to do. And it's not really for him, it's for Helen"

Alex stopped just as about he was going to step onto the ice.

"What for Helen?"

"This is Helen's last chance. You know this. He just wants you to distract the competition"

"What do I look like? A hired gun?"

"I'm not asking you to kill her. Just distract her"

"Distract her?"

"Do that thing you do so well, you know the gaze, the brooding type thing you do so well. You know you have a way with women"

"So what you're asking me is to flirt with this girl, who's what? 18? Who's been skating her entire life to do these little figure 8's on the ice to what? Forget that she's at the Olympics? Are you kidding me?"

"You have a way with women"

"Women yes, not girls"

"Are you saying you can't do this?"

"I never said that, just that it seems so petty. And I feel cheapened in a way."

"Will you do it for Helen?"

"Are you sure Helen even wants us to do this? Doesn't she want to win on her own?"

"Alex, we know that we are only here at these games once in our lives, twice if we are lucky. And we also know what will happen to Helen if she doesn't win."

"Her pig of a husband and her equally arrogant pig of a brother in law do not deserve her."

"Do it for her?"

"Only because of her"

Alex said as he stepped onto the ice. He saw her do another jump and land perfectly. His teammates had already taken to the ice and dragged the goal net onto the ice.

"Time to leave ladies" Eddie said

Helen smiled and was heading off the ice when her husband yelled at her again.

"No! Not until you've done the last jump!"

Brenda stood there and watched him yell at her. She had never seen anyone so cruel before. Helen went back onto the ice and jumped, but she slipped out and fell onto the ice hard.

"You idiot!" Max yelled

Helen got up off the ice, she started to cry. She quickly turned and ran after Max, shielding her face away. Brenda was about to go after her, when she felt a hand hold onto her wrist.

"Don't. You'll only make it worse"

Brenda looked back and saw that it was him. She couldn't believe he had the audacity to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" Brenda pulled away and started to skate off

Alex followed her.

"That's not what you said before" Alex skated beside her

"I don't know you!"

"When you were spinning around the luggage"

Brenda stopped and looked up at him.

"Don't assume to know me" Brenda said as she walked away.

Alex turned around and leaned on the railing. This would prove to be harder than he had originally thought. She may be a girl, but she was stubborn, more stubborn than he if possible.

"Hey! Time to get the goalie!" one of his teammates yelled out

Alex looked over and saw that his team had set everything up. Eddie was the goalie and standing in front of the net waiting.

"Come on ladies! What are you waiting for?" Eddie yelled out

Alex flashed his wicked grin and skated over and his teammate handed him a hockey stick. The pucks were all on the ice already. And with lightening speed they all hit the pucks at Eddie.

Brenda was shocked by the brutal action. She didn't understand why anyone would subject themselves to this. She walked away with her uncle.

* * *

_ More to come soon..._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here's some more to amuse you guys with. _

* * *

Brenda was walking around the stadium for the opening ceremonies. She was wearing the silly beret for the American team. She saw Helen there wear her red hat and holding a red leaf for the Canadian team. She waved at her. Helen smiled and waved back. It seemed that she would be able to be friends with Helen if her husband wasn't around yelling at her most of the time. Brenda had never experienced such cruelty before, her uncle had always been kind and supportive. She did not understand why Max was so cruel to Helen. 

Brenda was standing there when someone bumped into her. She looked over and saw a boy struggling with his beret. He must have been 17 the most.

"Are you ok?" Brenda asked

"Yeah, sorry this hat is too small for my head" he struggled to get the hat on

"Maybe your head is too big"

The boy struggled to get it on and then gave up.

"I hate this thing!"

"It doesn't look good on you anyways"

"I'm Parker, snowboarding"he extended his hand out to her

"Brenda, figure skating"she shook his hand.

"I heard about you. Everyone thinks you're gonna take the gold"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear. I didn't know there was a snowboarding team"

"Yeah, we're fairly new, but pretty damn good"

Just then a snowball dashed through the air and hit the boy. He turned his head and saw who threw it.

"You look like hell" Alex yelled out as he approached

"The same could be said for you!" Parker yelled back

"What do they have you wearing now?"

"Stupid hat won't fit"

"Don't know why they bother making you dress up in this stuff"

"Please you'd be wearing a toga the first chance you got"

"Maybe"

Brenda stood there for a moment before Parker turned his attention back to her.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is my cousin Alex" Parker started to say

"You're cousin?"Brenda said in disbelief

"Yes cousin, we're both Greek you know"

"Small world" Brenda said as she walked off coldly

"We met before, informally" Alex said watching her walk off

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing"

"Doesn't look like nothing"

* * *

The opening ceremonies began with a bang as always. The crowd anxiously waited for the torch to enter the stadium. There was singing and dancing, and fireworks, and then finally an extravagant way to open the games the lighting of the torch.

Brenda was standing there with excitement as the parade began. She stood there waiting to enter the stadium to hear everyone cheer and call out. This was her first winter game. Her coach and family were out there waiting for her, armed with cameras and a video camera.

Paris and Hector were sitting there in the stands waiting for Brenda. Paris's attention was captured by a blonde holding a red maple leaf.

"Who is that?" Paris asked

"That's Helen, Brenda and I saw her at practice. Her last chance at gold" Peter answered

"She's beautiful" Paris said

"Pay attention brother! We're here for Brenda!" Hector said as he smacked him in the back of his head

* * *

_Hope you're all amused. Please R&R! Thanks! _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Here's some more! Ouzo is a Greek anise-flavored liquer that is widely consumed in Greece. (so says wikipedia) Hope you guys are amused by this fic! Pleae R&R! Thanks!_

* * *

The opening ceremonies ended. It was long and tiring for the athletes. Hector and Paris had taken a million pictures and videoed the entire thing. After the ceremonies Brenda headed back to the Olympic village to sleep. But there would be no sleep for her. Instead the Greek hockey team decided to build a bigger bonfire. And the festivities were louder and bigger than the previous night. 

Parker saw Brenda and ran up to her.

"Hey come join the bonfire! My cousin loves to party"

"I noticed"

"Whatever he did to annoy you, he's not a bad guy, really it's just the way he is. He beats up guys on the ice all day."

"How are you two related?"

"I ask myself that every day"

Alex was passing out the marshmallows and Ouzo. He always did like a good party. The Russian hockey team showed up with vodka. They all drank and roasted various things on the fire.

Parker showed up with Brenda and called out to his cousin. Alex smiled when he saw him and even more when he saw her with him. He walked over, holding a bag marshmallows.

"These Russians know how to party" Alex said eating a marshmallow

"When do you play cousin?" Parker asked

"In three days"

"Three days of this?" Parker asked

"Or until the Ouzo runs out!"

He grabbed Parker and hugged him and lifted him up for a second. Brenda could not believe that she would have to endure this for another 3 days. She had her short program in 2 days. She rubbed the temple of her head in frustration.

"Marshmallow?" Alex offered

"Do you know how much sugar and calories are in that?" Brenda answered back

"A simple no would have been enough" Alex said

"And drinking just slows down your metabolism!" Brenda said as she walked away

"What did you do to her?" Parker asked

"Nothing, you know how women are"

"Cousin, I've never seen you affect a woman like this"

"When do you hit the powder?"

"Oh no don't try to change the subject!"

"She's not a woman, she's a girl"

* * *

In the morning Brenda was practicing again at the ice rink. Her uncle was still sleeping at the hotel. She liked skating by herself, that way if she fell no one would be there to watch it. She glided on the ice again and ran through her short program.

Alex showed up wearing sunglasses at the ice rink. He sat down and started opening up his breakfast. He was suppose to practice but decided against it. The rest of his team was hung over at the house. The bonfire burnt out eventually.

Brenda smelled Alex's breakfast. She looked around to see where it was coming from. It was him again. She looked away and continued to practice. He took a bite out of his greasy breakfast. A egg, cheese, bacon, sausage and prosciutto sandwich layered with some other fatty elements. Brenda stopped skating, the smell was overwhelming to her. She had spent years counting calories, carefully making sure whatever she put into her body wouldn't affect her performance. She hated it. And here he was sitting there eating that sandwich which was making her hungry. She got off the ice and took a sip of her water.

"Are you done?" Alex asked from behind her

"Do you always sneak up on people like that!" Brenda yelled

"Stop yelling!"

"Hung over?"

"Still counting calories?"

"Stop eating that in front of me. It's so disgusting!"

Alex took another bite in front of her out of spite.

"Yummy. I can feel the grease oozing through my body. And it tastes good!"

Brenda looked away and grabbed her things. She started to walk away from him and back to the locker room.

"You sure you don't want a bite?"

Brenda turned around and stared him down.

"Keep your greasy sandwich to yourself!"

"But it tastes oh so good!"

* * *

_ Hope you were all amused. Next chapter they skate, and we get to see who falls on their face, who doesn't and how much more partying can the Greek team do?_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Here's another chapter, I hope you're all being amused by this. Please R&R! Thanks! _

* * *

Helen was warming up on the ice, tonight was the first night that she would skate. It was the short technical program. Helen was nervous, all eyes were on her, as it was her last chance for the gold. Her husband had been less than kind. 

Brenda was there warming up as well. All eyes were on her as well as she was voted the favorite to win. Brenda smiled and waved at Helen. Helen looked away. Helen's dark red skating costume fit her mood. Her husband had told her that if she failed this time that he would take everything and leave her with nothing. It was her worst fear. Her parents died when she was 15, she had no where else to go. She followed her coach, lived with him, and married him at 18. Skating and him were all that she knew. She nothing else in the world.

The skaters were getting ready, as soon they went out to perform. Brenda was scheduled later. It gave her time to watch the other skaters. She watched as Helen walked onto the ice. Her coach said something to her that she couldn't hear, but knew his words were not kind. And so Helen waited for the music to start and did her best. She skated along the ice as if she were on eggshells.

Alex and the rest of the team came to watch Helen. They watched her skate, but there was something missing in her program. They all felt it. She was getting ready to jump, her foot slipped back and she fell again. Helen got up quickly and continued her program, but stumbled again. Max yelled out at her. She was flustered and continued on. But Helen knew she had screwed up already. The photographers went after with without mercy, capturing each frame on how she fell. She finished and skated back. Max said nothing to her. She put on her skate guards and sat down as the judges announced her scores. The crowd cheered for her and she covered her head with her hands. She had the worst scores of the night. Max walked away from her with utter disgust.

Alex went down to try and comfort her. He knew she didn't deserve to be treated that way. He called out to her. She looked up and smiled. He came down and walked towards her. Brenda watched the interaction between them. Alex held her in his arms, trying to comfort her.

"It's not your fault. It's what the first night? You still have 2 more" Alex said

"I'm not going to make it. I can't do it"

"You're going to do it. You're going to walk out of here with gold"

"Helen!" Max roared

"Thank you" Helen pulled away and followed behind her husband

Alex looked over and saw Brenda watching. He waved and she looked away. Her uncle Peter stood next to her as she leaned on the rail of the rink.

"You're up next, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

"Do your best, and remember you've already proven yourself. You were damn good enough to be here and you're damn good enough on the ice"

Brenda smiled and hugged her uncle. She went out onto the ice and waited for her music to start. Alex watched her as she glided on the ice. She was good, damn good and it showed. She nailed every jump gracefully, there was no doubt who was going to take the gold. Alex was amazed by her elegant movements and then was reminded of Helen's fading star. He watched her walk off the ice and hug her uncle. He watched her face glow when her scores were announced. She was in first place.

Alex walked out of there, realizing what he had to do.

* * *

_What is Alex going to do? Is he really going to "distract" Brenda? Does Helen know? Does Helen want to know what Alex is up to? And where is everyone? Next chapter things will get interesting..._


	7. Chapter 7

Brenda was returning back to the Olympic village when she saw them starting up another bonfire. She rolled her eyes and walked past it. The French hockey team was there and offered her some wine. She declined and they insisted. So she took a sip and then another and another. Soon she found herself stumbling about the bonfire. She had a taste of French wine, a taste of Russian vodka, and some good old American Southern Comfort. She had drunk too much, and all the different types of booze were mixing around in her stomach. She had the lead, what was one night of celebration? She had never really drunk before and it hit her harder than she had imagined. She found herself roasting marshmallows on the fire, not sure how she got there or what she was doing. She was leaning towards the fire about to fall in when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. She looked up at her would be savior.

Alex had spotted a drunk Brenda wandering about the bonfire. He had watched her drink and frolic about happily. He caught her and pulled her back just in time before she was about to roast herself in the bonfire. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was gone. She would not remember the night's events. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to the house. He wasn't sure where she lived, so he carried her back into his room and laid her down on the bed. He took her shoes off and her jacket and stopped. Alex pulled the blanket over her and went back out to join the party.

* * *

Brenda awoke in the morning with a severe headache. The pounding in her head was worsened by daylight. She covered her eyes and tried to hide under the blankets. She wanted to go back to sleep but then realized her blankets smelled different. She pushed them off and sat up. She looked around and realized she wasn't in her room. She saw there was an imprint next to her, as if someone slept there. She saw her clothes were still on but could not remember the previous night's events. She tried to get out of bed but fell out instead. She hit the floor with a loud thud. She looked up and saw someone standing over her. 

"Morning sleepy head"

Brenda scrambled away back up against the bed. She saw him standing there in a towel, fresh out of the shower. The water beads were rolling off his chiseled body. She found herself staring at the water droplets fall and looked down. Alex noticed her wandering eyes and smiled. She touched her head as it felt as someone was smashing the inside of her skull.

"What, what happened?" Brenda asked

"You drank with the French team, the Russian team, the American team, and tried to roast yourself in the fire"

"How did I get here?"

"Your welcome for saving you from becoming a human marshmallow. I carried you back in here after you, never mind"

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing, you want to remember"

"Oh god! I didn't, I mean me and you-""

"I carried you back here and you passed out. And you drooled on my pillow. That was really unattractive of you"

"I have to go" Brenda said as she got up and stumbled a bit before falling into his arms.

"Slow down there," Alex helped her stand up, "Let me help you"

Alex lifted her up and carried her out the room.

"I can walk"

"Not really" Alex carried her into the kitchen

Brenda saw that everyone was in their rooms sleeping, and that the house was relatively clean. He set her down in the kitchen where she sat down into a chair. Alex was making a strange potion of sorts in the blender.

"An old Greek recipe" Alex turned on the blender

Brenda covered her ears in pain. The noise sounded a thousand times amplified. She swore she would never drink again. Alex stopped the blender and poured it into a glass for her.

"Drink it, you'll feel better"

Brenda took it and took a sip and spit it out.

"What is that? Fish guts?"

"You don't want to know what's in it. Just drink it and you'll feel better. Don't trust me? We've been drinking it all this time, that's how we've been able to party all this time and still look good in the morning"

"You didn't look so great yesterday"

"Yeah well it has its limits"

Brenda glared at him and then gulped it all down. She gasped for air or water or anything to wash out the horrible taste in her mouth.

"I'd offer you a chaser, but it's not noon yet" Alex said

"Do you enjoy provoking me?"

"I'm just wondering why you were drinking in the first place. I mean for a person that counts calories and tells me how booze is going to slow down my metabolism and all"

"I didn't wan to, but the French team was so pushy"

"Yes those French are pushy. Always gotta be there way"

"And I took a sip, and the Russians were there, and the American team was there, I didn't want to offend anyone"

"So that's why you drank yourself to a drunken state? To be polite?"

"No. I didn't know I was going to get so drunk so fast"

"Do you always do everything you're told?"

"What's your point?"

"Defensive aren't we?"

"I wake up in a stranger's bed, in a strange house, and you're passing judgment on me?"

"Last night you were singing another tune."

"Well that was last night and we're not repeating it again"

"You sure? I'm sure everyone wants an encore performance"

"Of what?"

"Before you passed out, you were being very polite last night"

"What do you mean?"

"You flashed everyone"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did, and I liked what I saw" Alex said with his cocky grin

Brenda turned bright red and pulled her shirt closer to herself and tried to cover herself. She squirmed and sunk down into her seat.

"No one was expecting it. Took everyone by surprise. We were all really impressed"

Brenda held her head in shame. She refused to believe what he was telling her. But he had no reason to lie. His cocky grin was enough to convince her. Brenda swore to herself that she would never drink again.

"But don't worry, I think we're out of booze, there's only a few bottles left, and the Russians drank all their booze already. Don't worry, we were all drunk. You won't be on girls gone wild ok?" Alex reached down and held her hand.

Brenda looked up at him and then at the clock. Her eyes widen as she realized she was late. She shot up and tried to leave. Alex grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm late for practice"

"You're about 6 hours late for practice"

"I have to go"

"Be careful"

Alex picked up a pair of his sunglasses and put them on her.

"You'll need these"

Brenda smiled almost, but turned away. She stumbled her way to the door. Alex sighed and followed her. He opened the door for her and she managed to get up and out the door. The few athletes walking by saw her leave the hockey team's house with Alex standing by the door in a towel. And soon the rumors would fly.

* * *

_I'm back...and quite alive...I have survived finals...now shall there be more? _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I'm on roll! Bringing this fic back to life! Please as always R&R! Thanks! _

* * *

Brenda was at the ice rink. She arrive too late and the French hockey players were practicing. They waved to her and she waved back. Apparently the French players knew how to handle their wine. She sighed as she scanned the area for her uncle. She sat back down on the seat and sighed.

She saw the French hockey players finish and get off the ice. Brenda took this chance and put on her skates and got onto the ice. She skated around the rink a few times, and didn't do any jumps. She wasn't able to concentrate, or shake the thought of what she had done the night before.

"You skate without passion"

Brenda turned around and saw him again. She skated away from him. He followed her.

"You are amazing on the ice, but you have no passion."

"And what would you know of figure skating?"

"I know that when you skate, you go through the motions, the mechanics of it all, but have no emotion"

"Why don't you go talk to Helen instead?"

Alex grinned as he realized she was jealous. This girl was jealous of Helen, someone who was equally jealous of her.

"Helen's my friend"

"Do you always hold your friends like that?"

"Sometimes," Alex reached out and grabbed onto her hand, "And sometimes people who aren't friends…yet"

A photographer had snuck into practice and started taking pictures. The two on the ice were not aware of it yet.

Brenda pulled her hand away and kept skating away from him, he pursued her.

"Just answer me this"

"What?" Brenda turned around

"How do you do that thing where you jump in the air and land without falling"

"Why don't you ask Helen?"

"Cause she keeps falling"

"And why does a hockey player want to know about doing a double axel?"

"My goalie needs to learn new tricks"

"You should teach him to do a few lifts with you then"

"You mean where the guy dressed in tights lifts the girl into the air and spins around?"

"Yes. It feels like flying. So I've been told"

"Wanna try it now?"

"I'm not about to let you lift me in the air on the ice"

"Why not? I carried you last night when you were drunk. And we're both in our element"

Brenda looked at him wondering what he was up to.

"I've knocked out 7 guys, skated to the other side of this rink, and scored a goal, hitting a puck this big, I think I can hold you in the air for 3 seconds"

"I'm not doing this" Brenda skated away

Alex followed her, skated right beside her and reached and held onto her waist.

"What are you doing?" Brenda yelled

"Making you fly" Alex grabbed onto her hand and waist and lifted her up into the air. Brenda moved her legs up into the air and looked down at him. For a moment she smiled, for a moment she felt as if she was flying. There was a commotion, as photographers gathered and were snapping pictures. Alex was not used to the weight and balancing he had to do. He was starting to loose his balance, he quickly tried to lower Brenda down, but she felt gravity work against her. She came crashing to the ice. But luckily Alex broke her fall.

She lay there on top of him. She saw him rub the back of his head, his eyes closed as he felt the pain shoot through his skull. She lay there longer than she should have. She could feel the heat from his lips.

"Are you hurt?" She asked

"What do you think?" Alex answered as he opened his eyes

He lifted his head off the ice, his lips brushed up against hers. Her body stiffened and he felt it. The photographers swarmed around the rink. Brenda looked up and saw their bulbs flashing. And then came the questions. Brenda got up off him, and he got up with her help. The two skated to the other side and quickly ran into the locker room.

"Are you bleeding?" Brenda asked

Alex looked at his hand.

"No, it takes more than ice to draw blood"

"Don't ever do that again!" Brenda hit him across the chest

* * *

Andrew was sitting in his hotel room enjoying a massage. His brother Max stormed into the room.

"Brother, we must talk!" Max yelled

"Must we? Can't you see I'm trying to relax here?"

"Your damn hockey player isn't doing his job!"

"They haven't played yet!"

"No! Not that! Brenda is placed first! He hasn't done a damn thing except start bonfires and get drunk!"

Andrew groaned and motioned for the masseuse to leave. He sat up and looked at his brother.

"Your wife needs to stop falling. I could have ever member of the hockey team 'distract' all lovely skaters but it doesn't change the fact that Helen's falling!"

Max threw more pictures at his brother. Andrew looked at the photos of Alex with Brenda, holding her up during a lift.

"What is this? Is he trying figure skating how?" Andrew said in disbelief

"I'm not sure this is the image you want the hockey team to have"

"I'll take care of it"

* * *

_and the drama continues...what are these two brothers plotting? Why is Alex figure skating? And shouldn't Helen be practicing as well? Want to know what happens next? R&R Please! _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thanks for the feedback guys. Glad you're liking it so far. Here's another bit of it. _

* * *

It was the second night. It would be their long program. Brenda looked out at the ice. She had not practiced at all today. Instead she wasted what time she had hung over, and then the rest of it was spent at the rink with Alex and the photographers. She shook her head and tried to focus. Her uncle was furious with her wondering what had kept her.

Helen appeared on the ice warming up. She wore a dark grey costume with feathers. Brenda was wearing a white costume, with glittery crystals on it. She was nervous. She looked out and saw him there again.

"Brenda?" Peter called out

"Yes uncle?" Brenda asked

"You're up first. You showed them just a little bit last night what you had. Now show them some more"

"You know I will"

Alex went down to see Helen. She was pacing back and forth. He reached out and stopped her.

"You're stressing yourself out for no reason"

Helen looked over and watched Brenda skate.

"I'll never be that good again" Helen said

"No you still are. Don't let that pig of a husband tell you otherwise"

"Aren't you suppose to be doing something else besides talking to my wife?" Max said

Alex let go of Helen and walked up to him.

"Don't ever think you can tell me what to do" Alex said as he walked off

* * *

Alex watched Brenda skate again. It was her long program and he was again amazed by her skill and grace on the ice. But this time she had something else along with her grace on the ice. She had the fire that she lacked the previous night. And everyone saw it. She landed every one of her jumps, she nailed her program perfectly. When she finished, she heard the roar of the crowd. She skated off the ice and her uncle was there waiting to hug her. She sat down with him while waiting for the judges' scores to be announced. She was placed first again.

Helen got onto the ice and skated. Alex watched her and hoped that she would be able to prove herself again. And she did. She didn't fall this time, and she placed third. Alex cheered for her as she was skating off the ice. She skated into his arms while Brenda watched. She looked away and sat down, and started to take her skates off. She didn't know why she feeling like this, why should it matter to her in the first place. She untied her first skate and then in her frustration made a huge knot. She gave up and slouched down. Two hands appeared, one held her skate and the other pulled the knot loose. Brenda looked up and saw that it was him again. He gently slide her white skate off and started on the other one. The photographers started swarming. Brenda shielded her eyes from the flash.

"Let's give them something to talk about"

Alex lifted her up and carried her up into his arms. He stood there giving the photographers a clear shot.

"If you're wondering, she's the new goalie on our team. Actually we're going do ice dancing in the next games" Alex said with a straight face as he walked off with her

Brenda let out a small laugh as he continued walking towards the locker rooms.

"What was that?" she asked

"Having a little fun. Is ice dancing even real?"

"Yes!"

"That's not a sport"

"And beating guys with sticks on the ice is?"

"There's a scoring system, not a judging system"

"We all can't be sweaty and running back and forth on the ice like a Neanderthal"

"Who are you calling a Neanderthal? Not the Neanderthal that's carrying you and could drop you at any second right?"

Alex pretended to drop her, she screamed as she her arms held around his neck tightly. Alex liked teasing her.

"You know I wouldn't drop you, on purpose"

Alex leaned closer to her as she held onto her tightly. He was moving slowly towards her lips, his eyes scanning her face for a reaction. She waited for his lips to touch hers. There was another flash of the camera.

The two looked over and saw photographers gathering again. They were relentless. Alex kicked open the door to the locker room and carried her in. He set her down and closed the door behind. When he turned around he saw here standing there, facing away from him. The moment had passed. Alex wouldn't let it pass. He reached out to her waist, and turned her around rather abruptly. She spun around and Alex gave her no time to resist or respond. Instead he kissed her, something he had wanted to do for a while. Brenda felt herself melting in his arms. Her legs were wobbly as she felt her lips being devoured by his. She felt his hands hold her up. His tongue explored her mouth, and slowly her arms rested on his shoulders. Her hands found their way up and reached into his hair.

"Get away! Get out of here!" Peters voice could be heard through he doors

Brenda pulled away slightly, almost gasping for air. Alex looked down at her and smiled.

"Come over tonight" Alex said as his hand trailed down and grabbed her behind

Brenda jumped a bit at his touch. Her cheeks flushed red as he walked towards the door. Peter opened the door and walked in past the photographers. Alex said nothing and walked past him into the bright flashing lights.

* * *

Alex was walking out of the rink when Owen appeared.

"We need to talk" Owen said grimly

"What does he want?"

"It's not what he wants," he showed Alex the picture, "It's what we all want"

Alex looked at the picture of him and Brenda skating on the ice as he lifted her into the air and moments before he dropped her.

"What of it?"

"This is not the image of the Greek hockey team."

"You said distract her and I did"

"You're doing a crappy job"

"Did he send you to tell me that?"

"No, look she's placed first already, twice. If anything you're making her better!"

"You know I'm suppose to be concentrating on the team, not some girl Andrew wants me to distract"

"You know how this works, he gets mad, then his brother gets mad, and then I have to hear it and then you have to hear it. You know how to do this. I don't know why you're taking so long"

"Maybe because she's not that easily distracted. And that she's worked really hard for this, and nothing is getting in her way. Nothing"

"Accepting defeat already?"

"Someone has to loose"

Alex said as he walked away.

* * *

_ What will happen next? Will Alex really distract Brenda's chance at getting the gold? When does the Greek hockey team play? Will Brenda go visit him tonight? Please R&R! Thanks!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Yup it's been a while since I last posted. But the delay wasn't that long now was it? Here's some more. Hope you like it! _

* * *

Helen was walking back to the Olympic village. Her husband had yelled at her for the past hour about her performance. She didn't fall but she didn't place first either. The pressure was getting to her. She started to cry. She was trying her best, but her best wasn't good enough. Nothing was good enough. She bumped into someone. She looked up and it was Paris.

"I'm sorry" Helen said

"Are you alright? You seem upset" Paris asked

"I'm fine, sorry" Helen started to turn

"Wait," Paris walked up to her and handed her his handkerchief, "You look like you need this"

"Thank you" Helen took it and wiped her tears

"Why are you crying? You placed 3rd"

"Because I didn't place first. My coach won't allow it"

"Your coach is too hard on you"

"He's just trying to make me the best, that's all"

"Then don't cry"

"It's just so hard, all this pressure to win. It's like sometimes I wish something happened so I couldn't skate anymore!" Helen sobbed out

"Don't say that"

Paris saw Helen cry uncontrollably. He felt pity for her. She was such a sad creature. He allowed her to cry on his shoulder and held her close.

* * *

Brenda returned to the Olympic village. She was tired from her long program, but decided to go visit Alex. She walked to the house where they were at and found no bonfire. It was dead quite. She looked around and walked to the house. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. She was angry with him. He had kissed her and invited her over, only to find no one there. Was he toying with her. Was the kiss he left on her lips only hours ago nothing to him? She was so taken by him that she wasn't thinking clearly. Tomorrow was her freestyle program. She should be home sleeping, resting up for tomorrow but what was she doing? She was knocking at his door. She shook her head and turned to leave when she saw them coming down the street, singing and chanting. They were carrying Parker up on their shoulders. They came to the house and Alex saw Brenda standing there. 

The team set Parker down. Around his neck was a gold medal. Brenda wondered what the commotion was about.

"Now cousin, now that you've won the gold what are you going to do?" Alex asked

"I'm going to plaster my face all over the Wheaties boxes!" Parker said

"Congratulations on winning" Brenda said

"Thanks. You're going to get one of these as well, along with my cousin and the rest of his team" Parker said

"Speaking of which, we play tomorrow. Team get your sorry butts into the house NOW!" Alex yelled out

"What no bonfire? No celebration? No drunken singing?" Parker asked

"The Russians drank all the booze, we're out of marshmallows and I think we've had enough of drunken singing, we will celebrate tomorrow. I promise"

Parker looked at his cousin.

"Ok who am I kidding? Alright we have some Oruzu left. Party till midnight!" Alex yelled out

The team members inside yelled back and started up the party. Parker ran inside and joined in the revelry.

Alex turned his attention back to Brenda who stood there. He walked towards the house.

"You should be sleeping now, you've got to skate tomorrow"

"Then why did you invite me over?"

"I didn't think you would come"

Alex lied. He knew she would come. After that kiss he knew she would come, regardless. And in a way he felt guilty for agreeing to Owen's request. He knew that she deserved to win the gold. He knew that she trained to win, and she should win. But he also knew that she came to meet him for a reason. He felt her hand and arms wrap around his waist from behind. He felt her head rest on his back as she squeezed him gently.

He pulled her hands away from him and turned around. He cupped her face.

"You should go. You can come over tomorrow after you've won"

He let go of her face and walked into the house. Brenda didn't understand what was happening. He was toying with her. She was in no mood for games. She was tired of everyone telling her what to do. She opened the door and went inside. She looked around and saw everyone was drinking happily.

"Where's Alex?" she asked

"Upstairs!" Eddie answered as he took a sip from the bottle of booze

Brenda ran up the stairs looking for him. For once she was going to take control of her life. And for once she was going to do what she wanted. She was opening doors searching for him. She couldn't find him anywhere and then realized he was in the shower. She opened the door to the bathroom and heard the water. She felt the steam rise up and walked in slowly. She pulled the curtain aside and saw him standing there letting the water run down his body. He turned his head.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Why are you playing games with me?"

Alex turned the water off and reached for a towel. His wet arm brushed up against her. He wrapped the towel around his waist and got out of the shower. He walked back into his room. Brenda followed him in, not caring that he was just naked a moment before. She watched the muscles in his back move with each step and then her eyes saw a bruise on his back. She reached out and touched it.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing. Just a reminder of when you tried to fly"

Brenda was walking on dangerous ground. She was alone with him in his room, with a towel separating him from her. She should have ran, but instead she stayed. She stood there waiting for him almost.

"You should leave" Alex said coldly

"I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do"

"You'll win the gold tomorrow, you should rest"

"Why are you sending me away?" Brenda walked up to him

"I have to play tomorrow. I can't afford any distractions"

"Is that what I am? A distraction?" She leaned closer to him

"The same way I've been a distraction"

"Then distract me"

And with that Brenda stood up on her toes kissed Alex. Alex kissed her back. In his mind he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't care. He wanted her. And he would have her.

They fell back onto the bed. Alex wasted no time in discarding the towel from his body. He enjoyed unwrapping Brenda. Slowly her clothes came off, and finally she was his, laying beneath him. He kissed her again as her arms held onto him. He stopped to admire her beauty.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting a good look"

"Nothing you haven't seen before"

"I lied, you didn't really flash anyone. You were too drunk to, you passed out before you did anything"

"Is there anything else you lied about?"

Alex silenced her mouth with another kiss. He whispered something into her ear, she didn't know what he said as it was in Greek. Brenda felt him touch her, she felt him inside her, she felt him and she never wanted to let go. Alex felt her body tremble beneath his. He kissed her gently and felt her back arch up towards him. He felt her soft hands cling onto him. He heard her call out his name, a curved smile appeared on his face. He wasn't done with her yet.

The noise and singing from downstairs subsided and the team retired to their rooms. Alex lay there with Brenda in his arms. She lay on his chest, her mind replaying what had just happened. No words could explain what she felt. She couldn't explain to herself what she felt. Alex lay there staring at the ceiling. He felt her move a bit, adjusting her head on his chest. His mind was cluttered with thoughts. He wanted her, and he always took what he wanted. Except this time he felt guilty for it. Guilt an emotion he had yet to experience was gnawing away at his soul. He couldn't send her away now, after what they had just done. It would mean that she meant nothing to her. But if she stayed he would never let her go. And so Alex lay there with this dilemma.

Brenda's fingers trace along his chest up to neck and to his chin.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Nothing" Alex rolled her onto the bed and kissed her again.

* * *

_Yes they finally got together. But what will happen now? Will Alex distract her that she won't win the gold? That she won't even make it to the rink? What about Helen & Paris? What is her uncle going to think when he finds out she's with Alex? Please R&R! Thanks! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's a longer chapter for you. Yes things start to get good now...evil laughter _

* * *

The sun's rays peeked through the windows of the room. The two lovers lay there still tired from the night's events. Alex awoke first, he head heard someone walking down the hallway. He looked over at Brenda who was still asleep. He kissed her neck and his hand began roaming over her body. Slowly she began to stir. She smiled and opened her eyes. It wasn't a dream. She rolled onto her back and saw him watching over her.

"Morning" Brenda said

"I'm not sure if it is morning"Alex replied

"It's not," Brenda groaned, "It's not morning yet" Brenda pulled the sheets over her and Alex and then pushed him back down onto the bed.

There was a knock on the door, and someone walked in. Alex pulled the sheet down and looked to see who it was. It was Eddie.

"Alex! Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had company"

"What is it Eddie?" Alex asked as Brenda hid under the sheet

"We're going to be late if we want to watch Helen"

"What? What time is it?" Brenda popped up from under the sheets

"Almost 3" Eddie answered

"I'm going to be late!" Brenda scrambled to get out of bed

She pulled the sheet around her and tried to find her clothes, leaving Alex laying in bed naked with a pillow covering himself up. Brenda was trying to get dressed while Eddie left the room. Alex watched her as she tried to put her clothes on.

"I'm going to be late! And I'm up first!" Brenda yelled out at him

Alex got up and put his clothes on as well. He put his sneakers on, while Brenda was struggling to find her shoes. Alex yanked her by the waist and went downstairs with her.

"Come on, you're going to be late" Alex said as he held onto her arm and they ran out the door.

* * *

"Where is she?" Peter paced back and forth

Max was watching Peter pace and smiled a bit. Brenda was up first and was no where in sight. There was still hope for Helen, if she didn't screw it up.

"You're going to win the gold today" Max whispered into Helen's ear.

* * *

Alex and Brenda ran into the rink. They both ran down the hallway.

"I didn't have time to warm up either!" Brenda said

"You're going to make it!"

They ran and ran and made it to the locker room. Brenda searched and found her costume. She quickly tore her clothes off to get into her costume. Alex stopped for a moment to watch her as she was half dressed.

"Alex!"

"Oh sorry!" Alex helped her get into her blue costume.

He zipped her up and picked up her skates. Then they both ran towards the ice. They ran down the hallway passing by the other athletes. They finally made it to the ice, where Peter was anxious waiting.

"Where have you been!? And who is he?" Peter fumed

"I can explain later" Brenda said as she was trying to get her skates on

"You were about to forfeit your chance do you know that? You've worked too long and hard to waste this chance!"

"I'm sorry" Brenda said as she was tying her skates on

Alex was tying on the other one and his hand reached up and touched her calf. He got up slowly and then adjusted her costume. He pushed her hair aside. And in Greek he said something to her. She was confused, she didn't understand what he was saying.

"It means success isn't how far you got, but the distance you traveled from where you started. An old Greek saying"

Alex leaned in to kiss her again, when he heard Peter clearing his throat. Alex paid him no mind and kissed Brenda.

"Go get the gold so we can continue this"

Brenda smiled and reached down behind him and grabbed his behind. Alex almost glared at her for that.

"For luck" Brenda said as she skated onto the ice.

Alex watched her glide onto the ice. He had a feeling that someone was staring at him. It was Max. He seemed furious that Brenda had shown up. They were about to disqualify her, that is until she showed up with him. Alex scowled back at him, he would not be intimated by a staring game.

Peter was clearing his throat again, and Alex looked over at the old man.

"What are your intentions with her?"

"What do you think?" Alex answered back

"Don't take that tone with me!"

"She's not a little girl anymore"

"She's only 18. And how old are you?"

"28"

"You're old enough to know better"

"I don't start what I can't finish"

Alex walked away from Peter. He didn't like defending himself to the old man. Alex eyes returned to the ice and watched Brenda skate. Her last night, her final chance to prove herself and she did. In the eyes of the judges she had skated the perfect program. When she finished and the music stopped, in her heart she knew she had won. She didn't hear the scores or the crowd. She skated towards him. She felt his lips on hers and his warm embrace. She only felt him.

Alex kissed her only as she deserved to be kissed, with passion. He reached down and lifted her up, her arms around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands held onto her thighs as she kissed him. The photographers were in a frenzy.

"Brenda! What are you doing!?" Peter yelled, "Put her down! What is wrong with you!?"

Alex looked over at the old man. He was starting to get annoying. Brenda released her legs around him, and he let her down.

"Now can we have some composure here? Brenda come with me now" Peter motioned

Brenda looked back at Alex and then at her uncle. She started to walk towards her uncle, when Alex grabbed her hand.

"We're playing tonight. Come and see us"

"Of course"

"I have to go soon"

Helen took to the ice. She wore a black costume. She had placed third the previous night. She skated as best she could, but again her performance fell flat. She didn't fall this time, but she didn't have the energy or the passion she once did. The judges announced her scores. She had placed third overall. She would only win the bronze. There was no gold for her. Max was furious and stormed off. He did not stay to watch the medal ceremony. Helen sat there about to cry when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and it was Paris handing her a handkerchief.

Brenda had won the gold. They all motioned them to stand on the makeshift podium. Brenda glowed and smiled. She felt the weight of the medal around her neck and looked over at him who just leaned on the railing and smiled back.

"And how do you intend on finishing this?" Peter asked

"I've got a game to play" Alex said as he walked away

Brenda was skating back when she saw him leaving. She skated along side him. Alex stopped and looked over at her.

"I have to go"

"I know"

"Face off is in 20 minutes"

"I'll be there"

* * *

Alex entered the locker room, his teammates sitting there waiting. Alex smiled.

"It's time to show them what Greece is really about"

* * *

Brenda was stumbling about through the crowded audience. It was loud in this rink. Too loud. It wasn't like the crowd who went to see figure skating. This crowd was out for blood it seemed. Her uncle would not go with her to see Alex and so she came alone.

The French hockey team had taken to the ice skating around. The Greek team had made their grand entrance. Brenda was trying to get through the crowd when they jumped and cheered for the Greek team.

Alex was giving his team a short pep talk. They were all dressed in their gear, padding, and holding their hockey sticks. Alex leaned on the railing of the rink. And in his native tongue he said the following words.

"Myrmidons! My brothers! I would rather play beside you than any army of thousands! Let no man forget how menacing we are, we are lions! Do you know what's waiting on the ice? Victory! Take it, its yours!"

The men started banging their hockey sticks against the rails and themselves, causing a huge stir. The audience was going insane at this point. His teammates took to the ice. Alex placed his helmet on and was about to go onto the ice when he saw her. He paused and walked over to her. He took his helmet off and kissed her again.

"You came"

"Of course I did. Now I can see what you do on the ice"

"You won't be disappointed"

Alex kissed her again and then reached down and grabbed her behind. Brenda jumped a bit.

"For luck" Alex said as he placed his helmet back on and headed towards the ice.

Alex dug his skates into the ice deeper to get a feel of the ice. He looked around and nodded to his teammates. He saw Eddie guarding the net. In a matter of minutes the game would start.

Brenda stood there waiting for the game to start. She saw Andrew sitting there smirking about.

"Why don't you come and sit here?" Andrew said

"No thanks, I'll stand" Brenda answered

"Come and sit."

"No thanks!"

Max appeared beside Andrew. He was angry to say the least.

"Your hockey player couldn't do one simple thing!"

"Oh stop it! The game's about to start. I don't want to hear you whining again"

"He failed to do his job!"

"It's not his fault that Helen failed to get the gold!"

"All he had to do was distract her!" Max pointed at Brenda

Andrew looked over at Brenda.

"He couldn't distract her? My I think he is loosing his touch"

Brenda heard what he had said. She refused to believe. His words would not hurt her. His words were lies. She would not cry. She would not give them that satisfaction. But she felt the tears swelling in her eyes.

"Awe, did we let the cat out of the bag?" Max said

"I think you hurt her feelings. She thought she was special. Special enough to win the gold, but not special enough for him" Andrew added

"Nothing changes the fact that I won the gold even with your little distraction. And that you're just a washed up coach clinging onto a falling star" Brenda spat back

Andrew laughed at her response. Max did not enjoy defeat earlier when Helen lost, and he did not enjoy the fact that this little girl was talking back to her.

"Don't think you're the first he's done this to" Max hissed.

"Don't think that I didn't know!" Brenda turned to walk away

She would leave the rink, she would leave the Olympic village, she would leave it all behind her.

Alex was already engaged in the game when he saw her leaving. He didn't know why she was leaving. He looked over and saw Andrew and Max watching her leave. Alex wanted to stop her, but instead felt the weight of 2 hockey players crash into him.

"What he hell was that?! Look alive!" Andrew yelled

Alex got up and shook his head a little. He skated off the ice. He wanted to go after her. He took his helmet off and yelled out to her. She turned around and glared at him. And in that exchange he knew she learned the truth. She looked away, and he ran after her. He grabbed onto her arm and stopped her.

"I can explain"

"Explain what? That you lied to me? For Helen?"

"No, it's not like that"

"You would rather see me fail for her!"

"No! I didn't want to! But something happened"

"Don't! You had a choice. You always had a choice. And you choose her"

"I didn't choose her. I chose you damnit!"

Brenda pulled free of his grip.

"You chose yourself!" Brenda started walking away.

Alex wanted to go after her but he heard the call of his teammates, of the crowd cheering him, and Andrew yelling at him to get back to the game. Alex stood there watching her disappear into the crowd. He had to choose again. Which did he care for more? Which did he love more?

Brenda did not turn around until she left the building. Alex returned to the ice. The game he started had to be finished. They played and won. But it was an empty victory, as she was not there anymore.

* * *

The Greek team advanced to the next round, where they would play the Swedish team. Brenda had packed up her things and was ready to leave the Olympic village. Her uncle did not understand her.

"Brenda, why are we leaving so soon? I thought you wanted to stay" Peter asked

"I want to get out of here. I want to go home"

"Did he hurt you?"

"I want to go home"

"He did, didn't he?"

Brenda was tired of crying, of talking, so she turned around and faced her uncle.

"Yes"

"You're not a child anymore, there are some things that I cannot protect you from"

"Does it ever stop hurting?"

"Eventually"

* * *

_ Awe...what will happen next? Will he go after her and find her? Will her uncle stop him? Will he ever see her again? Will we see Parker's face on the Wheaties box?! Please R&R! Thanks_


	12. Chapter 12

_Here's another chapter. I left them sad in the last chapter didn't I? Please tell me what you think. _

* * *

Alex and his team had played against the Sweden team and won. Now they faced the Russian team. Days before they had shared vodka but now they only shared ice. Alex was unable to concentrate and let his teammates play while he disappeared into the locker room. Andrew was furious. His brother's request had left him with a team with no captain and a severe handicap.

"Owen! Get him on the ice!" Andrew yelled

"You should have thought of that before you asked him to help Helen"

"Do your job or you won't have one!"

"Do it your damn self!" Owen walked away

Andrew threw his hands up in frustration. He would not loose. He had spent too much money on sponsorship in sending them to the winter games. He would not loose.

What occurred in the locker room was more than a shouting match. And yet somehow Alex emerged from it. Andrew was another story. It would be a while before he would show his face in public again. Alex got onto the ice. He dug his skates in to get a feel for the ice again. His teammates were glad to see him.

"Let's finish this already" Alex said to his team

* * *

The closing ceremonies of the winter games were just as long as the opening ones. Alex felt the weight of the gold metal around his neck as he searched for her. Instead he found his cousin Parker.

"Nice necklace cousin" Parker said

"Oh this? I've had it for ages" Alex said as he hugged him

"Took you long enough to win this" Parker reached and held his cousin's gold medal in his hands.

"Yeah we had a few problems"

"If you're looking for her, she left. She left after she won."

"I wouldn't expect anything less"

* * *

Brenda was at the airport waiting for a connecting flight. She had retired after she won the gold and gone pro. She was on a skating tour of the states. She was taking a short break and going home. She sat in the waiting area looking at the planes take off and land.

Alex was walking through the airport. He was looking for his flight as well. He had on a messenger bag and holding a small white teddy bear with a shirt on it. He saw her sitting there staring out. He wanted to grab her and tell her all the things he wanted to say. He wanted to make her understand but he couldn't. No words would change things between them.

He sat down next to her. She looked over and saw that it was him. She was about to get up and leave when a fan came up to her.

"Hi, can I get your autograph?" the girl asked

"Sure" Brenda signed the paper quickly

"I want to be just like you when I grow up. Thanks!"

The girl ran off to her mother and waved. Brenda reached to get her bag when she felt his hand on hers. She froze where she was .

"I can't change what happened. If I hurt you, it's not what I meant" Alex said as he got up quietly and left.

Brenda watched him walk off, and then back at the seat where he sat. Sitting there was the white teddy bear with a hockey jersey on it. She picked it up and looked at it. She wanted to throw it out, toss it into the trash, but part of her wouldn't let her. So instead she took it with her. That bear would sit on her desk for a year.

* * *

_ What will happen next? Will they find each other? Will they ever talk to each other again?! Please R&R please! And another chapter will be posted..._


	13. Chapter 13

_Alright, here's another chapter. Oh yes it's gonna get good real fast...yes i've been hiding this chapter...please R&R! Please note this takes place in NYC. MSG aka the Garden, aka Madison Square Garden is in NYC. The park is reference to Central Park. Also I know nothing of sports and teams...don't kill me.  
_

* * *

A year had passed, Brenda had endorsement deals and was slowly phasing out skating. It didn't bring her the same joy anymore. She had seen Parker on the Wheaties box and a few endorsements he had done.

And then she received a call from her uncle.

"What is it uncle?"

"Paris is getting married"

"He is? To who?"

"Brenda. Don't get mad. Paris is marrying Helen"

"Helen?!"

"Please Brenda don't be mad. He really wants you to be there"

"Why?"

* * *

Alex was walking out of Madison Square Garden. He was mobbed by fans and girls. He had been playing with the New York Rangers for the past year with much success. But he missed home, his family, his team. He had the glory and fame he had always dreamed of, but it all seemed lacking.

He heard his cell phone go off, and reached into his bag. It was Helen. He smiled and answered the phone as he walked away from the fans and got into the private car.

"Hey Helen"

"Alex, I have something to tell you"

"What?"

"I'm getting married!"

"Married? Already? To who?"

"Paris, I really want you to meet him, but I the wedding is happening so fast. We want to get married as soon as possible"

"Why?"

"I'm pregnant Alex"

"Congratulations on both counts then!"

"I want you to come to the wedding, and I want you to walk me down the aisle"

"Why me?"

"Because you're my friend"

"I the rest of the team invited?"

"Of course"

* * *

Brenda arrived at the hotel. The wedding would take place on the roof. She wore a knee length blue dress. She sighed and walked into the elevator. Though she was happy for Paris she couldn't be completely happy for them both. The bear still sat on her desk. She walked out of the elevator and saw the small wedding gathering. Hector came up to her and hugged her.

"Cousin, it's so good to see you" Hector smiled

"It's good to see you too" Brenda answered back

"Brenda could you go check up on Helen? We're about to start soon. She's been waiting in the hallway"

"Alright" Brenda said as she started walking away

Brenda was walking towards the hallway when she heard voices. She stood there and overheard the conversation. It was Helen speaking to Alex.

"Thank you for coming Alex. You're like family to me" Helen started to say

"You don't have to say anything. I'm happy for you"

"And what about you? Are you happy?"

"I have all that ever dreamed of. I won the gold. I play for the Rangers. And I've got a great view of the park from my apartment"

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"Not everyone can be glowing like you"he reached and touched her stomach

"I never asked you to, you know during the Olympics"

"I know"

"You know I would never have wanted you to do that. I would never ask anything like that of you, ever."

"I know, I made a bad choice"

"Do you regret it?"

"No. If I could go back and change it I wouldn't. I don't regret a thing. And I don't regret her"

"Do you miss her?"

"Why are you asking me all these questions"

"Because if you do miss her, then go find her"

"You can't find something you never had"

"It's been a year, go find her. Tell her"

"I've tried. But I can't change the past. I can only go forward in life"

"But you're unhappy, I see it in you."

"Stop Helen. The fact that you are happy is good enough for me. Stop trying to get into my love life here"

Brenda leaned against the wall hearing his words. She would not do this now. She would not. She went to the ladies room instead. She looked at herself in the mirror. She would not walk down this road again. She heard the music start and slowly walked out the door.

She saw Alex walk Helen down the aisle. She leaned against the wall and sighed. It was something so simple that she wanted, and yet she knew she couldn't have it. She watched as Alex gave Helen away. She watched their lovely ceremony and part of her wanted the same thing. To share love with someone.

The sound of people clapping made Brenda aware that the ceremony was over. She looked up and smiled. Paris and Helen walked down the aisle gleaming. Brenda shied away from everyone.

The reception was small in numbers. The Greek hockey team were unable to get there in time, as their plane was delayed. Alex had missed his comrades and hoped to see them. Instead he sat at a table alone. Brenda stood near the bar alone, holding her one drink. Alex felt weary of it all, he got up to leave. He walked over to Helen who was beaming as she was talking to Andromache, Hector's wife.

"Helen, congratulations again, but I have to go" Alex said as he hugged her

"You can't go yet. There's the garter toss!"

"You know I don't believe in that. I must go" Alex said as he started to turn

Helen looked at Andromache. Neither one of them could think of anything.

"Bouquet toss!" Andromache yelled out

Brenda looked up and saw him approaching. She heard Andromache yelling, and quickly ran towards her. Alex watched her run past him. A small group of woman surrounded Helen.

"Ok ladies, no catfights here" Helen said as she turned around

Alex stood there and watched the spectacle unfold. The women were all eager and waiting. Helen was about to throw the bouquet when Andromache pushed Brenda to the front and Helen turned around and threw it directly at her. It hit Brenda in the face.

"Ouch!" Brenda yelled out as the bouquet fell into her hand.

"You're next!" Helen exclaimed as she hugged her

"Don't curse me" Brenda answered back

"Oh Brenda, you're bleeding"

"What?" Brenda touched her face and saw blood

"I guess the florist didn't de-thorn everything"

Brenda walked back to the bar and asked the bartender for some ice. Alex was on the other side finishing his drink. She put the bouquet down on the bar. Alex looked over at her. Her eyes met his gaze. She was lost again. She tried to pull herself out, to look away but couldn't. Instead she saw him walking closer to her, and her legs would not move. He reached out into her hair and pulled out flower petals.

"You look good" Alex said

"You're not so bad yourself" Brenda replied

"No Wheaties boxes?"

"Your cousin beat me to that"

"He beat us all to it"

"So you play for the Rangers now"

"Yeah. It was on the bear I left for you. That is if you didn't throw him away"

"He's sitting on my desk still"

Alex grinned almost when she admitted she still had it. Maybe hope hadn't died for them yet.

"I have to go" Alex finished his drink and put the glass down, "I'd say see you around, but we both know it's a lie"

Alex started to walk away from the bar. Brenda threw the bouquet at him. It hit him on the head before falling onto the ground. He turned around somewhat annoyed. He tried to leave quietly without causing a scene.

"Do you regret anything?" she asked

"No"

Brenda started walking towards him slowly.

"Do you regret meeting me?"

"Never"

"Do you miss me?"

"Let's not do this"

"Answer me the truth!"

"Do you regret meeting me?"

"No"

"Do you miss me?"

Brenda looked up and realized Alex body was almost pressed up against hers. He looked down at her, his warm breath on her skin.

"I asked first" Brenda responded

"What does it matter now?"

"I want to know"

"It would have never lasted with us"

"You're not the person I thought you were"

"Then there's nothing left to say"

Alex pulled away again and walked towards the elevators. Brenda turned away and leaned on the bar. There was nothing left between them. Alex walked in and pushed the button and watched the doors close. Just then a hand pushed its way between the doors before they closed. Alex reached and pushed the elevator button to open the door. Brenda emerged and pushed up against him. It had caught Alex off guard. She couldn't stand it anymore and finally she had taken control. She had him up in the elevator and kissed him. She kissed him as she had been dying to do for the past year. She felt his hands reach up hold her closer. The kiss lasted a few floors, until the elevator doors opened. Brenda gasped for air for a second and looked up.

"I got my answer" Brenda smiled and reached down and grabbed his behind, "For old times sake"

Brenda walked out of the elevator with the few onlookers staring at the two. Alex stood up and straightened his clothes and tie. He saw the onlookers and then went after her.

Brenda walked out of the hotel smiling. She had her answer. It was all in his kiss. She motioned to the bell boy for a cab.

Alex was running out of the hotel when he saw her standing there. He saw her get into a cab and tried to reach her before it sped off. Brenda told the cabbie where to go and then looked up and saw him running towards her. He reached and opened the door and reached in and pulled her out.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a year ago"

He held her close and kissed her back. His lips were devouring hers. She hadn't expected him to kiss her back. She felt herself melting in his arms. He reached down and grabbed her behind. The cab honked and the two looked over at him.

"Coming or going?" the cabbie asked

"My apartment's near here" Alex said

"Don't get ahead of yourself here" Brenda replied

"Come with me" Alex whispered into her ear

"Where?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I'm not going to your apartment"

"Come with me"Alex nuzzled her neck

"Alright" Brenda complied as he motioned for her to get into the cab.

* * *

"Where are we?" Brenda asked as she got out of the cab

"Where I work" Alex replied as he offered her his arm

She slipped her arm through his as he walked towards the enormous building. She looked up and around wondering where he was taking her. The guard outside the building saw Alex and smiled. He opened the door and held it open for him and her to pass through. Once inside they walked down a hallway, several long hallways, until they reached an open area. Her eyes were fixed on the ice rink in the center, surrounded by what appeared to be thousands of seats.

"Where did you take me?" Brenda asked

"I play hockey for the Rangers remember? We're at the Garden"

Alex lead her down towards the ice. He leaned on the railing of the rink and looked out at the ice. Brenda stood next to him, her hand resting on the rail.

"The ice never feels the same" Brenda started to say

"I know what you mean. It's never the same. The ice here is cold and hard."

"As opposed to what?"

"The ice in Greece or at the games. It was different. Softer. It let me win"

"But it became harsh and cold afterwards. It was unforgiving and cruel. It made me never wan t to skate again"

Alex looked over at her, as he realized what her words meant. She had hated him still, for his betrayal to her. He wanted to reach out to her. His hand moved closer to hers, it gently clasped over hers for a moment. Brenda knew better, it was a road she had previously traveled down. She pulled away slowly.

"I'm not doing this again" Brenda said as she turned away, "I won't do this again. I shouldn't be here"

Brenda felt his arms wrap around her from behind. He held her close and inhaled the scent of her hair. Brenda felt herself wavering in his embrace. She leaned back and felt his lips on neck. She felt his warm breath near her ear.

"If I could take it all back I would, but then I would have never known you. Never touched you, never tasted you, never felt you…"

"But you hurt me," Brenda turned around, "You lied to me! Everything was a lie. And I wanted to believe it, maybe because I felt something more than you did. I wish that you could take it all back. I wish I never met you. I wish I never knew what it felt like."

"Brenda-"

"I wish we were strangers, that had never met. That way I wouldn't hate you"

"Then hate me."

"You make it so easy, just to turn your emotions off"

"What do you want me to do?" Alex grabbed onto her arms firmly, "Tell me, what do you want from me? Anything, just name it"

"The truth"

Alex released his firm grip on her and looked down.

"What truth do you want to hear?"

"Why? Why did you do it? Why did you do it to me?"

"I didn't want to," Alex looked up at her, "I honestly didn't. I just, I just…when a friend asks something of you, you do it because its your friend. And you know that they would never ask you to do something stupid"

"So you're blaming your friend?"

"No. I'm not"

"So I'm just a favor then"

"No, you were never that. You were never meant for me. But it happened. And I don't regret it"

"But you make me regret it, all of it" Brenda broke free and pushed him aside, "And it hurts all the same"

"Brenda"

"Perhaps because its because I loved you more, and it was just a game to you."

Alex had heard her words. Love? Did she say love? Did she say she loved him? He grabbed onto her wrist and quickly spun her back to him. She was dazed in the quick turn of actions. He held her close and kissed her. His lips pressed up against hers he wanted her more.

Brenda should have used her better judgment, but didn't, she should have left the rink and went back to her hotel room. But she didn't. Instead felt the soft silk sheets and pillows as they fell back onto the bed. She felt him discard her blue dress onto the floor. It had been too long. Brenda almost forgot what it felt like to be loved by a man. She had forgotten how his body felt, his touch and how his lips would always bring her more pleasure. She almost forgot all this, until Alex reminded her.

* * *

_ Yeah you know they were gonna hook up at some point right? But what happens now? R&R and find out! Thanks!_


End file.
